


Enttäuschung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [101]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Episode Related, Episode: Fangschuss, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Post-Ep zu Fangschuß. War da noch was? Ja, da war noch was.Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach, aber besser fühlte er sich deshalb noch lange nicht.>Post in meinem LJ





	Enttäuschung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Prompt: h/c – Betrug/Täuschung – fürs Team  
> Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Post-Ep zu Fangschuß. War da noch was? Ja, da war noch was.  
> Länge: ca. 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Ein sehr verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Dich, KeinButterdieb! Da liegt ja noch eine angefangene Geschichte bei mir, die eigentlich Dein Geschenk werden sollte, aber dann hat die Schreibflaute zugeschlagen und wer weiß, wann sie fertig wird … Deshalb jetzt dieses kleine Ficlet, weil ich mir vorgenommen habe, daß die nächste Geschichte, die ich zu Thiel und Boerne schreibe, für Dich wird.

***

Ah, verdammt! Thiel fluchte und hüpfte auf einem Bein. Garantiert war der Zeh gebrochen, verdammter Stuhl elender, warum mußte der auch hier mitten im Weg stehen! Vor Wut gab er dem hinterhältigen Möbelstück gleich noch einen ordentlichen Tritt, mit dem unverletzten Fuß. Heute ging aber auch alles schief.

Naja. Gebrochen war zum Glück vermutlich doch nichts, dachte er, nachdem er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl hatte fallen lassen – dem, der ordentlich an der Wand stand, wie sich das gehörte – und die schmerzenden Zehen massierte und die Tränen wegblinzelte, die ihm vor Schmerz in die Augen gestiegen waren. Zum Glück hatte das jetzt eben niemand gesehen. Zum Glück. War ja niemand da.

Leila war fort.

Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach, aber besser fühlte er sich deshalb noch lange nicht. Nicht einmal nach dem Tritt nach dem Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die beiden Teller von gestern – Leila war in etwa so ordentlich veranlagt wie er. Mußte sie … von jemand anderem geerbt haben. Thiel blinzelte.

Wem machte er was vor, er wußte genau, warum das heute so ein mieser Tag war. Warum alles schief ging. Warum er sich so beschissen fühlte, als hätte man ihn um etwas betrogen. Ihm etwas genommen. Und alles nur, weil er für ein paar Tage – Stunden eigentlich nur – gedacht hatte, daß er eine Tochter haben könnte.

Seufzend stand er auf und griff nach den Tellern, um sie wenigstens schon mal in die Spüle zu stellen. Spülen würde er morgen. Und die Bettwäsche in die Waschmaschine stopfen. Und dann war alles wieder wie vorher.

Die Klingel kam wie aufs Stichwort. Auch Boernes Stimme überraschte ihn nicht, wohl aber der Inhalt. _Überfall? Herzinfarkt?_ Bis ihm wieder einfiel, daß er eben zweimal lautstark gegen einen Stuhl getreten hatte, einmal unabsichtlich und einmal absichtlich. Er humpelte in den Flur und öffnete die Tür.

„Wenn Sie mir zur Hilfe eilen wollen, kommen Sie aber reichlich spät.“ Und die Flasche Wein sah jetzt auch nicht so aus, als hätte Boerne ernsthaft geglaubt, ihm sei was passiert.

„Haben Sie Lust Pizza zu bestellen?“

Pizza, ausgerechnet. Aber das konnte Boerne ja nicht wissen, er war ja nicht dabei gewesen. „Lieber was anderes.“

„Thailändisch?“

„Meinetwegen.“

Er ließ Boerne was aussuchen, was angeblich zum Wein paßte.

***

Wenigstens war das Essen gut. War bestimmt ‘ne Nummer teurer als der Asia-Imbiß, von dem erst sonst manchmal was holte. Erst im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, daß er gar nicht wußte, _wie_ teuer. Boerne hatte für ihn mitbezahlt, das machte er sonst eigentlich nicht. Der Wein tat sein übriges, damit er sich besser fühlte. Und die Gesellschaft. Wenigstens vor sich selbst hatte er schon lange aufgegeben so zu tun, als sei das nicht so – er aß eben lieber mit Boerne als alleine. Und der war noch dazu heute außergewöhnlich verträglich. Geradezu schweigsam.

„Hat Ihnen das eigentlich nie gefehlt?“

„Was?“ Boerne sah verdutzt von seinem Teller auf.

Zu viel Wein, offenbar. Er hatte geredet ohne nachzudenken, aber eigentlich war das ja jetzt auch egal. „Kinder.“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich.“

„Wollten Sie denn nie …?“

„Nein.“ Boerne legte die Gabel beiseite. „Warum fragen Sie?“

Thiel sah beiseite, auf sein Weinglas, das schon wieder leer war. „Dann können Sie das kaum -“

„Natürlich kann ich das verstehen. Schließlich kenne ich Sie gut genug.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Ganz schön albern, was.“ Es wäre ja nicht einmal dasselbe gewesen. Leila war schließlich schon erwachsen, ging schon ihren eigenen Weg. Kein Familienleben, nichts gemeinsames. Nur ein bißchen Erbgut, das man mit jemanden teilte. Er hätte sie so oder so nicht aufwachsen gesehen, wäre nicht dagewesen, wäre nicht Vater gewesen.

„Nein.“ Boernes Stimme schnitt durch seine Gedanken, schnitt sie ab und brachte ihn zum Stehen. „Natürlich sind Sie enttäuscht. Sie hatten sich gefreut.“

Thiel schluckte. Hatte er, ja. Warum auch immer. Er griff nach seinem Weinglas, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, denn leer war es immer noch. Boerne bewegte sich neben ihm und ehe er noch recht verstand, was passierte, legte sich eine Hand über seine.

„Ich glaube, wir haben beide genug für heute.“

Er ließ sich das Weinglas aus den Fingern nehmen. Nicht weil Boerne recht hatte, er hatte noch lange nicht genug getrunken. Aber die Flasche war sowieso leer, und irgendwie war er ganz froh, wenn ihm jemand die Entscheidung abnahm, wie es weiterging. Jemand. Boerne. Denn auch wenn er das sicher nie laut sagen würde, wußte Boerne das in solchen Momenten meistens sehr viel besser als er.

„Ich habe vorhin übrigens mit Ihrem Fräulein Schlumpf telefoniert.“

„Haben Sie.“

„Sie ist gut angekommen.“

„Tatsächlich.“

„Und sie hätte nächstes Wochenende Zeit.“

Thiel mußte schon wieder blinzeln. „Was soll das denn.“

„Nun, ich dachte, wir machen einen Ausflug. Nach Mannheim. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten schon was anderes vor. Sie haben wochenends nie was vor, wenn Bundesligaferien sind.“

„Spielpause.“

„Wie auch immer.“

„Boerne …“ Er machte seine Hand frei, die warum auch immer immer noch in Boernes lag. „Was soll das denn bringen.“

„Das ist doch ganz einfach.“ Und Boernes Stimme klang tatsächlich so. Als wäre alles ganz einfach, wenn man nur wollte. „Sie hätten gerne eine Tochter, und Leila könnte einen Vater brauchen.“

„Boerne …“

„Außerdem freut sie sich auf unsern Besuch.“

Und was konnte man da noch entgegnen?

* Fin *


End file.
